1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image, which is based upon input data, on a sheet, and to a control apparatus for controlling an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copiers, facsimile machines and printers used to be employed as stand-alone devices. Nowadays, however, with the spread of networks, arrangements in which a printer can be shared by a plurality of users have been constructed and there is growing demand for the sharing of copiers and facsimile machines as well.
Copiers, facsimile machines and printers all contain a printing mechanism, and there would be advantages to be gained in terms of cost and space if a digital multifunction apparatus integrating these functions could be constructed. Such apparatus and systems have in fact been realized as actual products.
A problem which arises is how to arbitrate requests for copy jobs, print jobs based upon print data from a host computer and facsimile reception jobs using such an apparatus. One conceivable method is to set printing priority beforehand using a control panel or the like and then execute processing in accordance with the order of priority set.
However, control solely of printing priority set by a control panel or the like completely ignores the absence or presence of a sheet processing apparatus, such as sorter and finisher etc. connected to the image forming apparatus as well as the functions of the sheet processing apparatus. Thus there is the possibility that jobs will not be managed efficiently.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus and a control apparatus that solves the aforementioned problem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus and a control apparatus for carrying out optimum job scheduling and raising the productivity of a job to be output.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.